Related
by RHGroeninga
Summary: Sarting with season 4, we begin at the beginning. But now Felix looks up, and sees his sister posing as a police officer, or so he thinks. The story of Orphan Black, the same fast-paced, thrilling feel with the familiar settings and characters, but taking a completely different turn. (Basically several 'what-if's', wishes and head-cannons for the series making one, big story.)
1. Chapter 1

**Editted 11-8-2016, please read and review! :)  
**

"I'm gonna shake up some sources, see if it's somebody I know. Is that cool?"

Not getting a vocal response from either of her colleagues, Beth took it as an agreement and as the end of that conversation. So she went on her way, taking her coffee with her to her car.

Shake up some sources, that she would. First source she'd check up on was M.K., who'd finally given her her address. Or _an_ address, in the very least, it was still doubtful the shy, paranoid hacker would give up her actual residence, even if she knew she could trust Beth by now. But Beth would not complain, even just finally meeting her in person felt like an immeasurable step forward.

Right now, M.K. was her number one lead. She was a terribly secretive person, so much that Beth hadn't even seen her face – even though Beth more than anyone knew what M.K.'s face looked like – but in the past few weeks since M.K. had left her first message on Beth's laptop, she had provided invaluable information for both the cases at work and Beth's own private investigation. She was the one who'd given her the tip on the buried, mutilated body that morning. She was the one who'd informed her that her boyfriend Paul could very well be spying on her for some unnamed organisation. At first Beth had been unnerved by the secrecy surrounding the girl, but now she got the feeling she could understand why M.K. lived in constant shadow. She could somewhat relate to M.K. now, and that fact unnerved her even more.

As she went through the main entrance of the townhouse and turned to the right to find her car, she almost collided with a young man who seemed to come out of nowhere. She was about to swerve aside, but before she could move the man grabbed her by her upper arms, catching her eye and stopping her right in front of him.

"All right, now we're outside, you'll tell me immediately what you are doing playing a police officer and why the hell you haven't called me when you got back in town!"

Startled, Beth regarded the man in front of her with wide eyes. He looked younger than her, in his early twenties probably, was rather thin, had dark hair and a light skin and a distinct British accent. Moreover, he was currently wearing tight, black leather pants, a long dark coat and an inordinate amount of mascara. She definitely had never met him before.

She stepped back, raising her hands, nudging off his and smiling apologetically, trying to hide her discomfort. "I'm sorry, but I'm quite sure we've never met. I work here at the police office and was just trying to get to my car, aren't you confusing me for someone else?"

He frowned, disbelievingly. "What?"

The moment she'd finished her sentenced she realized he might indeed very well be confusing her for someone else. For another clone. But she could hardly tell him that, could she, and with the whole business with MK and the body that morning she couldn't shake off a feeling of wariness. His timing was suspicious, and if he was involved in the case in any way, she could under no circumstance give an hint of how much she knew. Keeping Mika and Cosima and Alison safe was more important than raising awareness in unknown clones.

First she should talk to Mika.

Beth stepped around the man, decided ignoring him was her best option, but just then he reached out and grabbed her by the arm again. "Wait, what's going on here? You look just like Sarah…" he trailed off as his eyes widened in some sort of realisation. Annoyed, Beth roughly pulled her arm out of his grip.

"You must be related!" he exclaimed impassionedly. It didn't anything to soothe Beth's unease.

"I'm sorry, but I really have no idea what you're talking about." she deadpanned back, "And I should be going, so I'd appreciate it if you'd let me. I'll remind you that I'm momentarily on duty…"

"Of course, but could you be related to a Sarah Manning?"

"I don't know anyone with that name." It was true, and if this Sarah Manning indeed was a clone, it was better to keep this stranger off their tracks anyhow. It was good to have a name, however, so she might later do some research after her.

"Oh." He sounded let down, but still half as if he could impossibly believe her. "Well, good day, then."

"Good day." She stepped in her car and resolutely closed the door. As she drove off, she eyed the man in the rear view mirror, as he was staring dumbfoundedly after her car.

* * *

K7RB-482. As he'd missed the woman's name, Felix stared after her car, printing the licence plate number in his memory to at least have some thread to hold onto. He might get a name from it, or an address even, though he didn't know yet how; but he wasn't going to let this woman simply slip away, never to be seen again.

She might claim otherwise, but she simply had to be somehow related to his sister. He was no fool; he knew that face all too well. And he was determined to find out what this was all about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Added 11-8-2016, please read and review! :)**

Three days later Felix was standing in front of a spacious, modern city flat, at the address the car dealer had given to him. Elizabeth Childs' place. Her car was nowhere to be seen, a cue she probably wasn't home, but Felix knew well that neither was a sure cue nor did it mean there were no other residents present. So he walked up to the front door, and knocked on it three times.

After waiting for ten seconds, he tried to peek through the blinds inside the large windows, but he couldn't see much but for a dark carpet. Naming the house deserted, he left the porch and sneaked into the backyard, where he found the glass sliding doors with open curtains. Indeed, there was no one home.

He felt in the deep pocket of his coat for the lock pick he'd brought, ignoring a sudden stab of awareness. Despite what people sometimes thought, he wasn't in the habit of breaking in. At least not anymore. He'd been a regular burglar and pickpocket from even before he came to Mrs. S until well into his teenage years, but he preferred to think of that as a bad childhood habit that he grew out of when he became more confident in himself and learned to care little for what other people thought. He found himself as an artist, and discovered there were more lucrative businesses than burglary… The last time he'd picked a lock he was twenty, and in desperate need for money to pay off a supplier he was in debt with. In those days his primary income was selling pills and other things in and outside clubs, but he'd parted with that life as well; he was an artist, no drug dealer. Nor a thief.

The sliding door gave way without trouble, and soon he was inside. Like the outside, the interior was simplistic and modern, with a large abstract artwork as main decoration. He made his way through the living area into the kitchen, where he took a look at the photos hanging on the fridge. He couldn't stop a feeling of slight amazement when his sister's face smiled back at him. If he needed any more evidence that this woman wasn't his sister, he saw her embracing an unknown man on most photos, most likely a boyfriend of Elizabeth's or some family member. He was not bad looking.

He looked around as he threw his coat on the couch. Felix had come to this place to find answers, so finding answers he would. He started with the laptop on the coffee table. Unfortunately, it was locked, and he didn't see some note block with an obvious password anywhere so his attempt at hacking stopped there.

His eye fell on a stack of papers beside it. There was an dossier, some forms and letters and photos of a dead Chinese lady, Felix guessed it would be a police case she was currently working on. He opened the file.

He cursed as he scanned the first two pages. A police shooting. To Felix' surprise, Elizabeth Childs wasn't the investigator, but the perpetrator. The Chinese woman in the picture was called Maggie Chen, and Elizabeth killed her in a dark alley because she thought the cell phone the woman was holding was a gun. She was currently under suspension and was expected in court in two weeks. But maybe the most shocking thing to Felix was the fact that it happened the night right after he'd first seen her.

She'd been annoyed by him then, but he'd thought she was just a serious person, wanting to get on with her job. Never had he suspected something more was going on, but as there clearly was he thought that he might relate to her better than he first believed. He had then been surprised by how different she seemed from Sarah, but he had to admit he knew practically nothing about this woman so wasn't really in any place to judge.

Anyhow, it only made him more curious.

He placed the file back exactly as he'd found it, careful to make it look untouched. He then scrolled through the other papers and items on the table, there was a TV guide, a book titled Neolution, two letters from the bank addressed to E. Childs about some account she'd recently opened and a letter regarding some sports events for a P. Dierden. He also found another police document, this one of a dead guy named Edward Capra who was covered in tattoos, had one white eye and seemed to have some ghastly wound on his face, as if he had a hole in his cheek, and…

"What the hell…"

There was nothing else on Edward, and no further connection to detective Childs or the dossier on Maggie Chen.

It was the moment he stood up to open one of the cupboards when the bell was rung. He startled but held back his panic, rationalizing that if someone rang the bell that meant they wouldn't just step inside. Peeking through the blinds, to his surprise he found it was a very pregnant punk girl, looking nervously around.

She was wearing one white contact lens, much like that of Edward Capra in the picture. Felix guessed she might be here for a police case, as a witness maybe, she would be an odd friend to Sarah's seemingly serious, straight-laced cop twin. For a moment he debated on what to do, but as the girl reached to ring again, Felix decided that it couldn't hurt to let her in and try to figure out why she was visiting Elizabeth Childs. If she _did_ know her well, she might know more about Elizabeth's family.

* * *

Just as she pressed the bell again, the door was opened not by Beth but by young man wearing thick eyeliner, a scarf and a tight, dark purple shirt. He spoke with a heavy English accent.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Trina." She introduced herself, "I'm looking for Beth."

He leaned against the door frame. "I'm sorry, Beth isn't home at the moment. I don't know where she is right now, but she'll probably be back in an hour or so." He gestured inside. "Do you want to come in? I could make you some tea or coffee while you wait for Beth."

She hesitated a moment. She didn't look forward too being alone with a stranger, but this boy looked friendly enough and was probably just some English friend or relative of Beth's. Beth would hardly invite hard-core Neos into her home.

As she stepped inside, the man asked her why she was visiting Beth.

"It's police business." she answered, hoping he would get the hint that she wanted to keep it private. Thankfully, he did, and walked to the kitchen block while introducing himself as Adam. He said he came from London, but had attended high school in Toronto as a teenager and that was how he got to know Beth. He was now visiting the city again, living in with her in the meantime.

"It's nice to have a change in scenery once in a while." he told her while searching for tea, "And I like exploring the nightlife, meeting all sorts of interesting new people. Of course, you can do that in London as well, but often you end up with the same old people in the same old places anyways." he put two bags in two cups before turning to face her and gesturing to his eye. "What's that, by the way? I've never seen someone with one white eye before."

She couldn't help but smile at that. To think that just a moment ago she was afraid of him being a Neolutionist. "Have you ever heard of the concept of Neolution?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Like that book Beth has?"

"Beth has a book on Neolution?"

He pointed at the table in front of her, where indeed the book of Aldous Leekie lay beneath some papers and a TV guide. Of course, she had heard about Aldous Leekie and his book often enough, but she had never really read about the theory behind Neolution. So she picked it up and opened it.

"It's signed." Trina said in surprise. She looked up to Adam. "Has Beth ever met Aldous Leekie?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. She never told me about it."

"It says: 'Good luck with your investigation.'" Had Beth asked Leekie about that dead man as well? They wouldn't know she'd contacted Beth, would they? She spotted a police photo of a dead, tattooed man with one white eye on the coffee table. It was the same man as the one she'd asked her and Aaron about in club Neolution. "Does Doctor Leekie know Beth is investigating Neolution?"

Adam sighed and rolled his eyes. "I said I don't know. I don't even know what Neolution is."

"Neolution is an ethos, it's about people making their own choices in evolution and reinventing themselves. Doctor Leekie is a scientist and actually one of the most famous promotors of Neolutionism. This book of his is what you could call the 'Bible' of Neolutionism." She closed it and put it back on the table. "He's the one who said that in his view the perfect human being has blond hair and one white eye. That's what started the thing with the one white contact lens among Neolutionists."

The water boiled, and Adam put out the kettle and poured the water into the cups. "You're a Neolutionist too, then?"

"I never read the book myself, but there is a Neolutionist club here in Toronto that I used to visit. It's _called_ Neolution." Before Beth visited. Before Aaron disappeared. Before she started having doubts about the baby in her womb.

"'Used to'?" Just then, as she was about to say she didn't want to talk about it, the lock of the front door rattled as someone turned a key and opened the door.

"Shit!" Adam ran towards her to snatch up the long, grey coat that lay at the other end of the couch before sprinting to the back door.

"What's going on?!" she asked, but he just threw the sliding door open and ran into the backyard and out of view while putting his coat on. She stood up in alarm, thinking she should follow him, but then as the door opened it was just Beth who stepped in.

* * *

"Trina?! What are you doing here? And how the heck did you come in here?" Beth asked in surprise as walked into her living room. Paul was not supposed to be home yet for hours.

"Adam let me in. He just ran away –" Just then Beth saw the sliding door standing wide open.

"Shit!" she ran into the garden and through the fence onto the sidewalk. No one was to be seen anymore.

She went back into the living room, making sure to lock the door behind her. Trina was looking at her like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Trina, who did you say was in my house and ran away? Did you know him?"

She shook her head in denial, looking more and more confused. "He said he was living with you, his name was Adam. We talked and he made me tea, then he suddenly picked up his coat and ran away."

Beth's eyes strayed to the counter; indeed, there were two steaming cups of tea. Someone had broken into her flat, spoken to Trina pretending to be a friend of hers and… made tea. Nothing seemed to be stolen, but that hardly put her mind to ease. If they weren't there to steal her or Paul's property, they might have had something more sinister in mind.

"I don't know anyone named Adam, and definitely not someone who's living here." She struggled to keep her tone calm as her mind went wild with fears and theories of _why_ someone would break into her house. But she couldn't think about that now, Trina was here, looking frightened, she needed to be collected, focused and professional. But the man who had come here had to be related to either the case of the clones or the case of the maggots somehow, or it was an especially coincidental robbery. Though, if it was Neolution, why did they break in at all? What where they looking for that Paul couldn't find?

"What did he look like?"

"He was young, I think begin twenties, black hair, he had a British accent and was quite feminine for a guy."

It was no one she knew then, but as she mentally scrolled through all faces she'd seen in the past week her mind stuck at the guy who'd had stopped her outside the townhouse, the day before the shooting. He _was_ British, she remembered, and Trina's description fitted him to a tee. He'd confused her for a Sarah Manning, who Beth still hadn't searched on yet. Would he have decided to do some research on her instead?

Her eyes flitted to her painting, and the camera she'd hidden behind it. What if he'd found it? But then she or Trina would've noticed something, right? And if Paul was spying on her, he might've installed his own cams long before that little eye came into the wall. She really needed to check.

Better, she really needed something to sooth her nerves and clear her head first. And to finally check on the gay punk who'd accosted her on the street and on his so-called 'Sarah Manning'.

"I need to make a call for a minute, yeah?" she bade Trina, "Just make yourself at home and drink some tea, now there is tea anyway."

As soon as she'd made her excuse Beth dove into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind her. If Paul had installed cameras or other spying equipment in their – his – home, he might know about MK. Or maybe he'd installed something on her phone, and she was screwed anyway. Well, maybe not, as Beth didn't know him ever as particularly tech savvy, but she didn't know him really, did she – and in a more literal sense, she _was_ screwed anyway.

She crushed one pill with the tea spoon. _That damned tea._ One should be enough, she'd already had too much today, this week, well, she wasn't supposed to take these anymore at any rate. She noticed her hand quivering, and her fingers crept to the rest of the strip.

Maybe that was the reason that guy had broken in, she deduced, to install something on her phone because Paul wasn't able to do it.

No. She got a mood stabilizer out of the cabinet instead, closed both the bottle and her little bag and hid both out of sight, so she wouldn't be tempted as much. She then took them, and dialled Art.

The gay guy didn't touch her phone, Beth realized; she'd had it on her the entire time. And she would be able to see if he'd done anything in the living room because of her own cam. She took a deep breath and slid down on the toilet seat as she listened to the beeping as she waited for her partner to pick up.

"Beth? What's the matter, nothing wrong with the case, right?"

Beth laughed soundlessly. "Case? What case?! I'm suspended!" Just too late, she realized that sounded a fat mile less hilarious than it should've. It sounded bitter, cynic and crazy.

"Maggie Chen's case, Beth." was Art's sober response. "Don't tell me you're investigating Edward Capra and your 'anonymous source' again! You need to focus on your statement, Beth, not to get in any more trouble! Take some time for yourself and get your act together, do you understand?"

"I didn't call you to speak my mother, you know?"

"Beth, _are_ you still investigating Edward Capra?" Art spoke insistently.

She looked at the door, behind which Trina was waiting for her. "No." Beth lied.

"Good." Art sounded honestly relieved, as if he believed it. Beth felt like crying. She wasn't sure she'd wanted him to believe her, and she'd never thought he would. He went on, "I just want to make sure you're okay, Beth, because I'm your partner and because I'm your friend. Now, what can I help with?"

Beth closed her eyes. "You remember the day before I was suspended? When we found the body? Just when I left the office to look for my source, I was accosted by a young man, right in front of the town house… I just wondered if anyone at work had seen a gay, British guy with dark hair wearing mascara around that time, and if I can have some picture of him."

It took a second before Art's answer. "Why do you need to know, Beth?"

"It's got nothing to do with the case, yeah!?" As Art remained silent, Beth relented, "Someone broke into my house, a neighbour saw him. His description matched the guy who'd accosted me, so I need a picture to identify."

"Burglary? Shouldn't you have us looking into this?"

"They didn't steal or break anything, I'm willing to let it slide if I can set him straight."

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute." The connection didn't break, and as she waited she checked her face, to see if there was any trace visible of her recent little breakdown. She fixed her hair, a few strands had gotten a little too loose. The screen of her phone sprang on again, a colorful mugshot of the exact guy she'd been talking about filling it.

"Is this the guy?" Art asked, "Cooper had interviewed him just before you left, his name is Felix Dawkins, he has a long list of minor violations on his record."

"Yes, it's him." she answered, "I've never heard of that name, though. Let me just ask my neighbour."

As Beth walked in, Trina looked up from the book she was reading. Beth's author-signed version of the book of Doctor Leekie; Trina had just begun at the first pages. The tea was untouched. Beth showed her the picture, and Trina confirmed he was the burglar.

"Yep," Beth relayed to Art, "Felix Dawkins is both the guy that spoke to me and the one who broke into my flat. Can I have his address, so I can talk to him?"

"This is not exactly ethical. You're under suspension."

"Well, he already knows mine." Beth argued, "Doesn't he? Though I haven't any clue how. To me it seems only fair I'm able to visit him as well."

"Gallery Rimbaud, 597 North Ouston Street."

"Thank you." she said, relieved to have at least some handle on _this_ problem, "And if I can ask one more thing? That day I saw him, he seemed to have me confused for a Sarah Manning."

After a few seconds, Art cursed in his phone, "Holy shit."

"What? She's been accused of murder or something?"

"Beth, this Sarah Manning… She's a foster sister of Felix, and has been charged for a number of things, but – Beth, she looks exactly like you!"

Another clone. _Just_ another clone. Felix still might've been spying on Sarah and her, but at least he'd not been a total lie. Like Paul, who pretended to be her boyfriend just to spy on her. Or like Duko, who'd been a colleague of her from even before she'd started her career, but behind everyone's back was cleaning up dirty jobs for the Neolutionists. Like keeping her in check.

"Well, that would explain his curiosity. Any more info you can share?"

"She has no given address, probably homeless... This could get me in a lot of trouble, Beth."

"I know, I know, and I don't need to know more. I'm really grateful, Art. I mean it. And I will just use the info you gave me to stop this guy from stalking me, I promise, nothing else."

"It's fine, I just worry about you. Just don't get in any more trouble, alright?"

"I won't. Good bye."


End file.
